ini tentang kita
by heliohope
Summary: semuanya berawal dari ide gila jaemin, dan renjun tidak pernah menolak ide gila. [jaemren: jaemin/renjun]


**title:** ini tentang kita

 **disc:** _this is only work of fiction, nothing to do with the real person. i don't take any profit from this fanfiction except having fun._

 **ps:** _in case, it makes u uncomfortable._ saya punya alasan sendiri kenapa mereka ngobrolnya pake bahasa campur-campur.

 ** _enjoy!_**

 **.:O:.**

 **prolog: i kissed my best friend**

" _I_ _t's just for science,_ " Jaemin bergumam sangat pelan, seolah takut memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan Renjun.

Kamar Renjun begitu tenang, _CD_ _player_ yang awalnya mereka nyalakan untuk karaoke gratis sudah lama dimatikan. Mereka membicarakan hal _serius_ setelahnya, dan berakhir dengan kesunyian setelah mereka sepakat dengan satu keputusan. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk bergerak atau sekedar berbicara duluan. Sampai akhirnya Jaemin membuka lagi pembicaraan dengan gumaman pelannya tadi. Mungkin, dia sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkan Renjun, atau dirinya sendiri, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini. _E_ _ntahlah._

Di sisi lain, Renjun menatapnya balik. Tatapannya menyiratkan antusiasme, dan sedikit keraguan bercokol di sana. Tapi, _ini Jaemin._ Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan karena, _ini Jaemin._ Dan mereka sudah sering kali membicarakan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari.

 _F_ _uck it, Renjun. Just do it!_

" _O_ _kay, for science."_

Renjun tersenyum tipis sebelum membasahi bibirnya sekilas, kebiasaannya kalau gugup, lalu memejamkan mata. Dia dapat merasakan Jaemin mulai memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan _dekat._ Ada bunyi berkeriut ketika Jaemin beringsut mendekat ke arahnya.

Namun, Jaemin berhenti ketika jarak mereka sudah hampir habis, pucuk hidungnya sudah bertabrakan dengan hidung Renjun. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Renjun bisa merasakan napas Jaemin menerpa wajahnya, bau parfumnya tercium semakin jelas.

 _Mirip bau_ laundry.

Renjun tertawa sekilas, mengingat ekspresi Jaemin setiap kali dia bilang wangi Jaemin seperti pakaian baru keluar dari binatu. Temannya itu selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti tengah merajuk. Protes karena tidak mau disamakan dengan tumpukan baju sehabis disetrika. Tapi Renjun bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. Lagipula, wangi itu tidak buruk sama sekali. Sesuai untuk Jaemin; hangat, menenangkan dan memberi kesan familiar (tapi tentu saja bagian ini tidak dia katakan pada Jaemin, bisa besar kepala nanti).

"Kenapa tertawa?" Suara Jaemin terdengar begitu dekat dan Renjun harus, setidaknya, mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. _Hanya sedikit._ Mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Renjun balik bertanya dengan mata masih terpejam. Tipikal Renjun, mengembalikan pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan _bed cover_ moomin-nya.

Jaemin tidak menjawab, matanya masih sibuk mengamati kelopak mata Renjun yang tertutup, membuat bulu matanya terlihat lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Sesekali pandangannya beralih ke bibir Renjun, lalu kembali ke matanya yang masih tertutup, untuk kembali lagi ke bibirnya. Bibir Renjun terlihat penuh dan basah, tidak seperti bibirnya yang kering.

 _Astaga._

"Jaemin?"

"Hmm," Jaemin menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Kalau kau ingin membatalkannya bilang saja. Ini tidak seperti kita _harus_ melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak ingin membatalkannya,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa berhenti? Aku merasa bodoh karena harus menutup mata seperti ini. _Oh my God,_ tidak ada perjanjian untuk aku menutup mata, kan? _Should I just open my eye_ \--"

"Ssst, Injun- _ah,_ " Kali ini, Jaemin lebih memajukan badannya. Tubuh Renjun sedikit berjengit. Bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan, " _You look prettier with your eyes closed_ ... _and less intimidatif,_ " Jaemin tertawa pelan. Renjun tidak tahu sisi dirinya yang manakah yang lebih dominan saat ini. Dia tahu Jaemin sedang berusaha memujinya tapi di saat bersamaan ada protes yang terselip dalam benaknya: _memangnya apa yang salah dengan mataku ketika terbuka?_

Tangan Renjun kembali mengetuk-ngetuk tidak sabar. Pasalnya, Jaemin kembali ke posisi statis.

" _Then, just do it. Or should I do it first?"_

Renjun tidak perlu menunggu lama jawaban dari Jaemin, karena setelahnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Renjun merasakan ada bibir lain menempel di bibirnya. Napasnya sedikit tercekat, rasa-rasa aneh menyapanya begitu Jaemin benar-benar memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Bibir Jaemin terasa sedikit berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya; lebih dingin, lebih kering daripada yang dia kira. Renjun bisa merasakan permukaan bibir Jaemin yang agak kasar gara-gara terlalu sering _dikelopek_ saat bibirnya terlampau kering. Lain kali dia harus mengingatkan Jaemin untuk memakai _lip balm_ atau _lip butter_ sebelum menciumnya lagi.

Tunggu ... _lagi?_ Memangnya akan ada ciuman-ciuman lain lagi setelah ini? Renjun tidak yakin. Lagipula, astaga, ini ciuman pertamanya dan yang ada di pikirannya justru memberi bibir Jaemin _lip balm._ Renjun merasa konyol.

Jaemin masih diam selama beberapa saat, napasnya tertahan. Tangannya reflek menggenggam tangan Renjun yang kini mencengkeram _bed cover_ moomin-nya. Jaemin tidak memejamkan matanya, _malah_ asyik mengamati perubahan mimik Renjun begitu dia menciumnya.

 _Menciumnya._ Kata itu terasa menggelitik bagi Jaemin, perutnya bergejolak aneh seolah-olah ada cacing-cacing kegelian berdansa di sana. _Oh shit,_ inikah rasanya ciuman pertama?

Setelah beberapa saat Jaemin akhirnya menarik bibirnya dari bibir Renjun. Sedikit memberikan pagutan sebelum melepaskannya dan hal itu membuat Renjun kembali terkesip. Melihatnya, Jaemin tertawa kecil lalu mengusak rambut hitam Renjun yang baru saja dipangkas kemarin sore dengan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Renjun. Yang diusak rambutnya langsung menepis tangan Jaemin, dan akhirnya, kembali membuka matanya. Pandangan tidak suka dia alamatkan pada Jaemin.

"Rambut baruku,"

"Rambutmu lucu Injun- _ah,_ " Jaemin kembali mengusak rambutnya, kali ini Renjun tidak menepisnya, hanya bibirnya mencebik, "dan bibirmu pakai _lip balm. Cherry flavou_ _r_?"

"Ya, dan kau tidak pakai. Astaga, _Nana,_ aku hampir tidak bisa membedakan tekstur bibirmu dengan ayam _crispy_!"

"Maksudmu kau ingin memakan bibirku?"

" _In your dream,_ " Renjun bersungut,"Maksudku bibirmu terlalu kering dan kasar. Astaga, aku yakin kau sering menggigiti bibirmu sendiri kalau sedang kering,"

Jaemin tidak menjawab, dia hanya tertawa kikuk karena yang dikatakan Renjun benar. Jaemin tidak pernah telaten mengaplikasikan perawatan pada bibirnya. Sudah beberapa kali Renjun menyarankannya untuk memakai _lip balm_ , bahkan kadang Donghyuck juga memberikannya tips perawatan bibir secara natural. Tapi Jaemin hanya akan rajin di awal dan setelahnya dia akan lupa. Tipikal.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan pakai _lip balm,_ " kata Jaemin akhirnya. Tapi Renjun hanya menyipitkan mata ke arahnya, bergumam sesuatu seperti _'hanya omongan belaka'_ dan ' _paling nanti lupa lagi'_ secara berentetan. Tiga tahun mengenal Jaemin membuatnya hapal dengan tabiat temannya ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ciuman barusan,"

"Mmm," Renjun mengulum bibirnya, sembari menatap Jaemin tepat di matanya, " _Honestly,_ tidak buruk. Kecuali soal bibirmu yang mirip ayam _crispy_ itu, yang lain oke-oke saja,"

Alis Jaemin bertaut, "Yang lain itu yang bagaimana? Inti dari ciuman kan bibir _ketemu_ bibir? Aku, jujur saja saat kita, ehm, ber ... berci ... berciuman tadi yang ada di kepalaku hanya bibirmu dan dirimu. Bagaimana bibirmu bisa begitu lembut? Mungkin karena kau pakai _lipbalm_? Tapi kenapa perkara _lipbalm_ saja bisa membuatku pusing selama beberapa saat? Aku juga memikirkan, bagaimana yang kau rasakan? Apa ini terasa aneh? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau menyukainya? Kalau kau saja bilang bibirku seperti ayam _crispy_ , aku tidak mengerti hal lain yang kau maksud,"

"Kau ini, ya," Renjun mengusap wajahnya sekilas, mukanya sedikit terasa panas gara-gara Jaemin yang terlalu jujur dan berbicara tanpa saringan "Bibirmu memang payah. Tapi kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan walaupun bibirmu payah, bahkan aku sempat berpikir akan memberimu _lipbalm_ kalau ... kalau-kalau saja kita mau melakukannya lagi. Ugh, _and this is so embarassing,_ tapi ketika kita berciuman wangi _laundry_ -mu itu jadi tercium lebih kuat. Itu bagus, errr, maksudku _you smell good_? Dan ... dan saat kau menggenggam tanganku. Astaga, rasanya aneh? Mungkin karena kita tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi semuanya benar-benar terasa baru bagiku. Ayam _crispy_ itu hanya sebagian kecil, dasar bodoh,"

Renjun menarik napasnya sebentar sebelum kemudian berbicara dengan nada frustasi, " _Oh God,_ Jaemin! Kau membuatku mengatakan hal-hal memalukan!"

Jaemin tersenyum semakin lebar setelah Renjun selesai berbicara, memamerkan rentetan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi. Binar matanya jelas menunjukkan antusiasmenya yang kembali memuncak. Jaemin memang seperti buku yang terbuka, segala emosinya tercetak jelas di mukanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Renjun untuk paham, Jaemin punya ide lain lagi.

"Kau mau lagi?" Kali ini tangannya kembali memegang tangan Renjun.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu,"

"Tapi kau tidak keberatan kalau kita melakukannya lagi?" Senyum Jaemin masih terkembang.

"Di sini," Jaemin menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sendiri, "kali ini kau yang menciumku, bagaimana?"

Renjun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaemin. Dia tidak begitu yakin kali ini. Memang, dia tidak keberatan, tapi apa dia menginginkannya? Sesungguhnya rasa penasarannya sudah terpenuhi. Awal mereka melakukan ini hanya karena penasaran. Walaupun pada awalnya Renjun sempat ragu karena mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki.

 _"Kautahu Injun-_ ah, _aku tidak begitu suka biologi tapi seingatku tidak ada yang berbeda dengan struktur bibir laki-laki dengan perempuan. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan jaringan epitelnya atau apa lah itu. Bibir ya bibir,"_

Renjun ingin mengingatkan bahwa yang membuatnya ragu adalah masalah moral masyarakat pada umumnya, bukan masalah struktur bibir atau jaringan epitel. Tapi Jaemin sudah duluan meyakinkannya dengan hal lain, " _Ini cuma antara kita berdua saja, kalau itu memang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Maksudku, kalaupun kau takut ketahuan orang lain mungkin kita bisa mengarang cerita soal tersandung dan tidak sengaja berciuman, atau kalah_ truth or dare. _Bagaimana?"_

Tipikal Jaemin, kalau sudah ada maunya susah untuk dipatahkan. Namun Renjun tidak bisa menyangkalnya juga saat itu. Lagipula dia juga penasaran, apa salahnya mencoba?

"Hei, Injun- _ah,_ " Tangan Jaemin menggenggamnya lebih erat, membuat Renjun kembali dari renungan singkatnya. Dia lupa belum menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin.

"Aku terlalu memaksamu, ya? Baiklah, kita lupakan saja. _Toh,_ aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi, sih." Jaemin melepaskan genggaman tangannya, bibirnya mengerucut maju. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang merajuk atau kecewa. Biasanya Renjun kebal dengan muka _memelas_ Jaemin yang demikian. Namun, entah kenapa untuk sekali ini ada sedikit rasa bersalah mencubitnya. Mungkin karena dari awal ini keinginan mereka berdua dan sikap Renjun membuat seakan-akan hanya Jaemin yang menginginkannya. Entahlah. Yang jelas rasa bersalahnya itu mendorong Renjun untuk menarik kembali tangan Jaemin, membuat Jaemin kembali menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

" _Okay, Nana._ " Senyum Jaemin kembali melebar mendengar nama panggilan dari Renjun, perut Renjun mendadak mulas.

"Aku mau tapi kali ini aku yang menci ... menciummu. _Oh God,_ ini terasa menggelikan sekali diucapkan!" Renjun menguyak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Sementara yang menyambutnya hanya tawa geli Jaemin yang terdengar begitu dekat di hadapannya. Sepertinya tanpa Renjun sadari Jaemin kembali meretas jarak di antara mereka.

" _Cute,"_

" _Shut up!_ "

 _"Make me,"_

Napas Renjun kembali tertahan, mengutuk Jaemin dengan segala kelicinan silat lidahnya. Tentu dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaemin.

" _Okay._ Tapi ingat, _just for science!"_

" _Fo_ _r science."_

Jaemin tersenyum, kali ini bukan seringai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia menurut ketika Renjun memintanya menutup mata, merasakan Renjun mendekat ke arahnya. Renjun sedikit menarik tengkuknya karena Jaemin sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Renjun, tetap berpengaruh walaupun mereka sama-sama duduk. Jaemin bersumpah dia mendengar Renjun berhitung lirih sampai hitungan ketiga, sebelum akhirnya Jaemin merasakan kehadiran bibir Renjun kembali di bibirnya.

Kala itu hari sudah senja, hari terakhir di bulan Agustus, di kamar Renjun yang jendela kacanya masih setengah terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya, _mereka mencium satu sama lain._

 **[prolog, end]**


End file.
